marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Valley of Flame
After being chased by a Tyrannosaurus, Karl and Clemmie stole a canoe from a tribe of Pygmies, intending to use it to search for aid, though their plan was foiled when they were caught up in battle between a Megalodon and a Deinosuchus. Losing their boat, the two swam ashore and were confronted by a group of Amazonian women. Karl and Clemmie were taken by the Amazons to their fortress. Upon seeing the remnants of an old F.E.2 hanging on a tree, Karl wondered if he would somehow use it to get out of that place. Clemmie, who had been talking with the Amazons, told him that the Amazons thought he was her slave, which she confirmed or else he would have been killed by them. After Clemmie joined the tribe through a ceremony, Karl ended up finding a cell where two old men were being kept by the Amazons and tried to save them, but he was caught in the act and was captured. He tried to fight for his freedom, but was defeated in an one-on-one fight against Big Di, the tribe's champion. The Amazons then stripped Karl (exposing his Union Flag tattoo, which Clemmie recognizes) and took him to a chopping block to be castrated. However, as Karl loudly begged for his life, Clemmie convinced the Amazons to banish him instead, noting that Karl's idiocy and pathetic display has saved him. While being escorted to the fortress' exit, Karl figured out that Clemmie had something to do with Lord Franklin, the man who tormented him in the past, which infuriated him. Karl returned all the way back to where his airplane crash-landed and ended up being captured by the Pygmy tribe he stole the canoe from. As they prepared to cook him, Velociraptors attacked them, but Karl managed to drive them off using his airplane's gun. Afterwards, Karl convinced them to help him take revenge on the Amazons and Clemmie by drawing the Amazons' attention to them while he sneaked into their fortress and stole the parts he needed from the old F.E.2 in their possession to fix his airplane. While Karl was repairing his aircraft, he was confronted by Clemmie, who regaled him with her backstory before revealing that she was Lord Franklin's younger sister. Initially intending to kill Karl, Clemmie decided to let him go, convinced that his uncanny knack for surviving would prevent any attempt she made on his life from succeeding. Karl managed to fly back to the Far East. Crossbones brought a group that had been condemned to scour the Deadlands for the Red Skull to that domain through a secret tunnel in a portion of the Shield situated in the Valley of Flame. The tunnel was guarded by a Tyrannosaurus which was nonchalantly shot to death by Crossbones. The Red Skull later attempted to escape from the Deadlands through the same tunnel, but was ambushed and killed by the awaiting Crossbones. The Deadpool of the Valley of Doom ventured to the Valley of Flame in search of a steed to replace his current one, Lockjaw. Deadpool's attempts to claim Devil Dinosaur as his new ride failed, but his efforts impressed Moon Boy, who convinced Deadpool and Lockjaw to partner with him and Devil Dinosaur. Deadpool and Devil Dinosaur later had a run in with Lady Katherine of Bishop and America Chavez when the two teleported to the Valley of Flame in search of Pizza. When Mill-E the Model Citizen, the propaganda robot of God Emperor Doom, entered the Valley of Flame to preach about Doom's glory, she was chased by New Folk, and mauled by Devil Dinosaur. | PointsOfInterest = * Amazon Village * Pygmy Village | Residents = * Amazon Tribe ** Big Di ** Clementine Franklin ** Phoebe * Dinosaurs ** Devil Dinosaur | Notes = * The Kraven of Killville boasted to Misty Knight that he acquired the sabertooth tiger pelt on display in his office from the Valley of Flame, further asserting that he personally killed and skinned the beast with just a knife. * Not to be confused with the Valley of the Flame on Dinosaur World. * The Thor Corps member Dino-Thor originates from the Valley of Flame. | Trivia = | Links = }}